Left Alone
by PandaBuddy
Summary: Xion is attempting to leave the Organization, but Axel stops her. Not because it's his job, but becuase of his own personal intentions. He doesn't want her to die, even though it is how she believes she can create her own path and become her own person.  picture is semokan's


Ever since Xion joined Organization 13, she and Axel had been very close. He was assigned to help her when she first started out, but he ended up taking an interest in her in other ways. Yes, he had helped her train, and they also ate ice-cream together, and they had looked out for one another, but he always felt something different when he was near her. He believed that the strong memories and feelings she possessed filled him as well, and so he couldn't help but be attracted to her. She was more than beautiful; she was real. She had nightmares, worries, and concerns unlike any other member, and with all of them, she went to Axel. He comforted her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. They had spent countless nights together and now he stares at her from across the field, watching her pant from useless attacks she had distributed earlier. They were fighting about her life. She was willing to sacrifice it for Roxas, and Axel wasn't able to let go. He cared for her too much to just sit back and let her die.

"Give it up, Xion," Axel teased. "You'll never defeat me because like I said, I'm always here to drag you back home." Xion stared at him, debating what her next move would be. He saw a spark fill her eyes and he immediately understood her intentions. He snarled at her defiance, "Come on now, let's end this."

She nodded her head in agreement, she did not believe she could win, but charged at him with all her force anyways, aiming the keyblade at his head. Axel lunged toward her, dodging her blow while also providing the momentum for a hard punch in the stomach, knocking the air out of her. Pain rushed to her abdomen instantly and she began gasping for air, but before she could hit the ground, Axel gently supported her with his arms and lap.

"I'm sorry," he whispered sincerely. "I never intended us to end up this way, but I had to do this."

She did not speak, but her eyes said everything. She felt betrayed, disrespected, insignificant, and used. She was a smart girl, and she knew from the very beginning what her purpose was, but she had not know until recently how it was going to end. Defying everyone who expected things of her, she made her own path and she was determined to become her own person. No matter what Axel believed or what his reasons were for saving her, she had decided that she was going to die, and she wasn't going to let anyone change that.

Axel lifted her up gently, making sure not to irritate injured areas more than necessary. Then he returned to the castle, particularly transporting into his room, laying the poor girl on his bed. Surprisingly, as he turned, she clutched at his jacket.

"Wait," she whispered hoarsely. "You need to explain."

He didn't fully turn his head to look at her. "And why would I do that?"

Xion tightened her grip. "Because I'm more of a nobody than you are. Why would you save me and not Roxas?"

At her remark, he snapped back to her, outranged. "Why do you think you're insignificant? You're not just some experiment, Xion," he softened his voice, kneeling to look into her beautiful eyes. "You're real. You have real emotions. I see them, even if you don't." She laid there for a long time, gazing at him. She couldn't fathom the intent of his words, but he continued to speak. "It's not right for Roxa-"

"Well it's not right for me either!" she shouted as loud as she could, pushing Axel away from her. "But-but I love Roxas and I'm not going to let him die!"

The force of her words stung Axel, and he almost let him believe that he felt a pang run through his heart. If only he had one…

A laugh shook his body. "Do you mistake me for a fool?" Axel grabbed both her arms and climbed on top of her. "You love him," he sneered, only inches away from her face. "What about us, Xion? All the nights I had to comfort you because of your nightmares, or the nights you came just to spend time with me," a grin spread across his face, remembering the scandalous memories they shared.

"I shouldn't have done that," she said, avoiding his gaze. "But that doesn't matter now. I've made up my mind. I'm saving Roxas and you're just going to have to deal with it."

"Xion!" Axel forced her to look at him. "Please." He places his forehead on her's. "You make me feel like Lea. Like somebody, and the closer we get to building Kingdom Hearts the more emotions I believe to feel. Once it's complete, do you think…maybe?" He kissed her cheek, her neck…

Xion smiled at the pleasure, but shoved him away. "No, Axel," she said weakly. She had to persuade Axel, to make him understand her intentions and why she chose them. She didn't want his faith in the organization to be damaged, but it may be the only way to convince him. "I can't…We can't let Xemnas's plan work. He's using you and the entire organization for his own personal goals." She grabbed his face, stroking the triangle tattoos under his eyes. "I can't let him hurt you."

Axel sighed and rolled off of her, giving her space. "I'm sorry, Xion. I just…" he ran his fingers through his hair, "I just really care about you, I guess. Don't get me wrong! Roxas is great but," he turned his head so they were looking at each other, "he's not you."

A blush creeped unto Xion's cheeks. She didn't know how he always did this to her, but he always made her feel special, like a true individual with her own future. Even though she's only a clone of someone's memories and she still planned on giving her life up for the sake of her friends.

She scooted towards his side of the bed and snuggled into his chest. He was warm and he welcomed her with a hug. Xion was grateful at that moment to have been stopped that afternoon. Being comforted in Axel's arms was more than she could have ever hoped for during her last night as herself. Soon, she would return to her rightful place inside of Sora, and she was willing to do so, but for now, pure bliss intoxicated her as Axel brushed her black hair with his fingers.

"Axel, I love you."

He kissed her hair, "I love you too."

In the morning, the sun draped across Axel, whose arm was slung over the bedside and mouth was covered in drool. He sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes and the drool from him mouth. "Babe," he reached over in search of Xion, but he found nothing. "Xion?" There was no one beside him in the bed or anywhere in the room. Panic coursed through his veins. Where could she be?

"Damnit!" He cursed to himself. She would be with Roxas.

Axel sprinted out of his room and down the hall to Roxas'. It was empty and the bed was neatly made. "Shit." Every moment he wasted looking for her, the closer she was to her death. He ran down the halls of the castle. He checked the commons, her room, even the kitchen, but he couldn't find her anywhere.

Eventually, he traveled out of the castle and to Twilight Town. The streets were empty, except for a few wandering heartless, who he passed by without a second thought. A few kids eating ice-cream crossed his path on one of the streets. He remembered this place. It was where he always got sea salt ice-cream for him and Roxas. He enjoyed sharing it with him, and he smiled at the thought. He went to the cart and he bought two sticks; maybe he would see the little blond later. Axel, slightly confused as to what he was doing, raced to the clock tower, their usual spot, but he stopped once he entered the square.

He had found Roxas, but he was cradling a girl in his arms. They were talking, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Axel watched in amazement as the girl slowly turned into ice and shattered into pieces and dissipated into the sky. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She looked innocent and sweet, and somewhat familiar, but he couldn't quite remember who she was.

After a moment of pure silence, Roxas looked over at him. The girl was gone, and it was just the two of them left.

"Hey! I got us some ice-cream!" Axel smiled half-heartedly at the blond. Roxas stared back with eyes filled with pain. Axel wasn't sure what to do, so he just stood there like an idiot with ice-cream melting down his hand. Without saying a word, Roxas pushed past Axel and walked away. Shocked, Axel continued to stand there. He wasn't sure what just happened, except he knew Roxas wasn't coming back, and that he was left alone.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I hoped you enjoed this.<p>

I wasn't really sure how this would turn out, but i think i like it.

so if you have ay positive comments about it, be sure to review or message me about it!

-PandaBuddy

ps. I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters...


End file.
